Persistance
by QueenOfTheCourt
Summary: So when a giant wolf jumps out and almost cost your life it's natural to be angry, right? Wrong. For Ella Fuller a car wreck gone right sends her life into a positive whirlwind... for everyone but her abusive husband that is.


**Chapter 1: Rocky Beginnings **

**some say a rocky road will always be rocky... but wasn't gravel made with rock?**

**(Ella's POV)**

* * *

><p>I looked away from Jason, most of the time if you ignored him and pretended to listen it ended better than trying to defend yourself, or your children.<p>

"They have to go to daycare Jason. I work." I said simply, not baring to look him in the eye.

"Damn Daycare my ass, you go around taking cute little pictures they sure as hell can go with you, you probably sit on your ass all day," he spat, sarcastically. I didn't bother defending the fact that my photography business was actually very successful, or that I had plenty of money in the bank, Jason didn't want to hear that. He needed the satisfaction of being the "provider" and bringing home the "bank." He will never know that I have over $300,000 saved up in the bank partly from said business, and partly from my dead parents inheritance, nor that I'm rich. He wouldn't like that.

"You go around spending all our damn money..." I stopped listening, I looked out into the light sprinkles falling down the window, if only I had a man that was proud to call me his wife, happy to brag to his friends about me and his beautiful 18-month-old toddlers, that would be perfect. Nothing more, nothing less, I would be perfectly content with that life, not with a husband who puts his children and me down, making us miserable.

Why do I stay with Jason?

That's a good question dear friend, perhaps I want to hold on to the man he once was, or the man I hope he will be again, or maybe I'm scared. Scared of the infinite possibilities and struggles with leaving.

"Are you even listening to me bitch?" He suddenly screamed, I snapped my head in Jason's direction.

"Jason... You're driving too fast." I mumbled, looking with panicked eyes towards the road in front of us.

"Shut up!" He screamed, reaching over and punching me square in the nose. He hit me- hard.

My brain must have been falling out of consciousness because I remember seeing the giant wolf that jumped out in front of us, remember hearing Jason's swears then everything went black.

* * *

><p>There is something squeezing my nose, some beeping from my left, and plenty of voices talking all at once. I fluttered my eyes open to take in the hospital room around me. No one was here bedsides me. The beeping was from a heart monitor and all the voices were from the hallway.<p>

The accident replayed in my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if Jason was alive, a part of me wishes he wasn't.

Suddenly a perky looking red headed nurse came strolling into the room, "well look who finally decided to join us!"

I smiled, an insincere smile. All I could really think of was where my children were, I must have looked panicked because the nurse noticed. Were they with Jason-ALONE? I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Dear what's wrong?"

I didn't answer the perky nurse, only kept replaying the possibilities in my head before finally making myself be rational and ask a question. Enough of the half-thought out questions and panics, "is Jason alive?"

The nurse smiled sadly at me, "yes my dear he is, but I'm sorry to inform you he's in a coma." I didn't know whether to cry for joy or to cry for heartache, why would I? He physically hurt me plenty, why should I feel bad for a guy like Jason? Was it because he's the father of my children.

"Will he wake up?"

"It's hard to tell for sure, but we're thinking a week or two and he'll be fine," suddenly the nauseous feeling came back. He would blame me for this, he would say I caused the wreck, he would take it out on me for sure. Would he take it out on Ryann and Caroline? Although he's never hurt them before, this may be the final straw.

"There's another thing I think we should discuss," I glanced at the nurse questionably, she sat down and patted my hand in what I assume was supposed to be a nurturing fashion, "honey we saw all the bruises and cuts- did he do this?" My breath hitched, should I tell her? If I do maybe Jason can't come back, but if I do and it doesn't change anything I will be stuck with him, and his angry tirade. "Ella, you can tell us sweetheart. I promise we won't let him hurt you or your precious daughters ever again if you just tell us." I briefly wondered how she knew everything about me.

"Ella... If he wakes up and you don't say anything this could be your last chance."

Suddenly Ryan and Caroline's faces popped into my head, their cute chubby cheeks and legs. There blonde hair which curls slightly at the ends but not too much, then their bright sparkling brown eyes. Most brown eyes don't sparkle, but theirs do. To be honest they're replicas of me, looking nothing like their father. I guess they have his ears, but other than that they're all me, somehow I think they're a lot cuter though.

My hair is also blonde, past mid back but my eyes are more blue and green- like the sea.

"He did it," I suddenly blurted out, the more I pictured my beautiful babies in my head the more I regretted ever letting them be in that situation.

The perky nurse smiled and let out a breath she had been holding, "I'll go get a lawyer and we'll start making custody arrangements and living situations. There will be no need for him to sign off so we can get this done before he even wakes up, the state of Washington doesn't give a crap about abusers, and you don't have to worry about anything honey."

"Wait!" I called before she could leave the room, "where are my daughters?"

The nurse smiled again, "your mother-in-law said she would pick them up and bring them here," she said before starting to leave again, suddenly she poked her head back in the door, "and by the way if you wouldn't have admitted it, she said she would frame her son for robbery just to get the piece of trash put into jail," I couldn't help but laugh into my hand for that statement, oh I love Leeann. I didn't even bother correcting perky when she called her my mother-in-law.

A couple hours later Leeann and Jeremy walked in with my babies in their arms, Care automatically stuck her arms out in my direction but her identical twin was perfectly content with her grandmother. I took Caroline and cradled her into my body. Leeann and Jeremy smiled at me and stood off to the side assessing my body, "I'm so sorry dear, if I had known that piece of trash was hurting you I would've put an end to it a long time ago, I knew he was very mean and nasty, but I didn't know he physically hurt you," Leeann ranted.

"It's okay, it's my fault more than anyone," I mumbled, running my fingers through Caroline's hair.

"Mommy booboo?" She asked, pointing at the iv in my arm.

"Yes care, mommy wrecked her car."

"Jas gone?" She mumbled, he never allowed her to call him daddy, he didn't want people in public to know he had children. Not like he actually ever took them out. I looked up at Jeremy to see him growl in frustration, he hated the man Jason had became. They had many fights over it.

"Yep Jason is gone, you'll never have to see him again."

"Yay!" Caroline cheered, with a little clap of her hands, I looked up at Ryann and she mimicked Caroline before giggling and clapping again, we couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Come here Ryann the lion," Ryann came to me willingly and snuggled further down into my arms, "wow Ry, you're being awful quiet did you just wake up?" Ryann shook her head no, but I looked at Leeann and she nodded affirmably.

"Home?" Ryann asked, digging her head further into my chest. Caroline scooted away and snuggled into the blankets at my feet.

"Home?" Ryann repeated.

We don't have a home, was the first thing that came through my head I didn't have time to think about it though because Leann answered, "you and mommy and Caroline are coming to live with Nana and Pops until we fix you guys up a new home."

"Oh... I don't know about that, guys we're not Quileute." I mumbled worriedly.

"Oh non-since these children are half, even if they don't look ANYTHING like it, maybe the tan skin but that's about it. Thank god they got their mothers looks!" Jeremy said, winking at me.

"Are you guys sure... I'm sure we can find a place in Forks and," I stuttered, I really wanted to live with them but didn't want to impose.

"Non-since! You're practically a daughter to us, you didn't marry our son- but we consider you a daughter more than he a son, of course if you don't mind living with Brady, he is still a teenager after all. But he's a good boy, Jason's always been a rough person." I smiled, I didn't mind at all, I love Brady he is super sweet and such a good uncle to my girls.

"Well I guess if you don't mind your house becoming peewee's playhouse then sure, yes, thank you we would love that!"

"Did you hear that kiddies, pops is gonna be around ALLLLLL the time!" Jeremy yelled, gathering them in his arms and jumping around.

"Yay!" Ryann screamed, yep there's my Ryann the lion.

"Nana?" Caroline asked, looking worriedly at her grandmother.

Leeann and I chuckled at the persistence and smartness of a almost two year old, "and nana. And uncle Brady," I confirmed.

"yay!" Caroline clapped, yep baby... I'm happy too.

Who would've thought a giant oversized wolf would've changed my life for the better, I wish I could meet that wolf, I would definitely thank him... Or she I guess... It maybe?

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review so I know whether to continue, I will answer them! So leave a review in that cute little button down there! (Cue cute little pointing down emoji)<strong>


End file.
